Jak to było naprawdę
by Sirius-lover-11
Summary: Mało wiemy o życiu Lily i Jamesa. Czy to co jest zawarte w ksiązkach stało się naprawdę czy może też nie?


**

* * *

**

Praw nalezy przestrzegac.

Byl to piekny dzieñ pierwszego wrzeœnia 1977 roku. Mlody i naprawde dobrze wygladajacy chlopak, bedacy uczniem Hogwartu, wszedl do gmachu szkolnego - zamku nucac znana piosenke 'We're the champions'. Kim on byl? Nikim innym niz Syriuszem Blackiem, bedacym na jego piatym roku nauki. Ni z tad ni z owad pojawil sie przy nim jego najlepszy przyjaciel, James Potter, który pozdrowil go typowym "Yo ziom!" Syriusz drgnal i spytal go "Musisz tak straszyc?" James, który spedzal czas wakacyjny z radosna mlodzieza odparl szybko "No w sumie normalnie tak. Wiesz, zajawa total...te sprawy..." Syriusz sluchal cierpliwie tego nawijania i, do czego nie chcial sie przyznac, troche zazdroscil. W koñcu spytal "Jasne wiem, znam to uczucie. Wakacje...byly ciekawe?" James pokiwal glowa "No ciekawe, ziomie! Normalnie byla mega imprezka non stop, klimaty sam wiesz. Panny nie panny, totalny hardcore." Na ustach Syriusza pojawil sie usmieszek "Czyli juz o niej zapomniales? Fajnie, wolny dostep dla mnie i/albo Remusa." James zareagowal na to automatycznie "Co to, to nie, panie Black! Próbowalem terapii zastepczej, ale nikt nie jest taki jak ona." rozmarzyl sie nawijajac dalej "Jej wlosy, a oczy niczym szmaragdy...a jej usta tak idealnie wykrojone..." Syriusz mruknal pod nosem "Po co ja sie na ten temat odzywalem." potem powiedzial glosniej "Jasne, ale jest maly szkopul. Nikt jej tak nie wkurza jak ty." James zignorowal jego komentarz "Och, gdyby dala mi szanse. Dalbym jej wszystko, dalbym jej ciebie gdyby ja to mialo ucieszyc, ale nie wiem po co komu ty mozesz byc." Syriusz popatrzyl na niego urazony "Wielkie dzieki, ale piecdziesiat moich fanek mysli inaczej niz ty." James stwierdzil "Zapomnialem. Nikt nie robi tak dobrej herbaty jak Syriusz Black przy tylko dwóch ruchach rózdzki." Syriusz popatrzyl na niego jeszcze bardziej dotkniety "Wiec tylko do robienia herbaty sie nadaje? Co ja, jakis czajnik czy co?" James podniósl rece w gescie pokoju "To mial byc komplement. Inni musza ciagle wymachiwac a ty raz dwa i herbata." Syriusz westchnal "Wielkie dzieki, JA przynajmniej cos umiem." James odparl na to "Ja umiem grac w Quiditcha i mi to wystarczy!" Syriusz ciagnal dalej "A poza tym..." lecz zrobil krótka przerwe na poslanie jego slawnego usmiechu i pomachanie do grupki dziewczyn, które sie na niego gapily. Rezultatem bylo zemdlenie plci pieknej ze szczescia. Gdy przeniósl uwage z powrotem na Jamesa na jego ustach pojawil sie usmieszek "Nikt nie umie tak dzialac w rekordowym czasie na dziewczyny jak ja." James stwierdzil "I nikt nie jest bardziej zadufany w sobie niz ty." Syriusz od razu zaznaczyl "Nikt poza toba a ja stwierdzam tylko niezaprzeczalny fakt. One mnie uwielbiaja." James popatrzyl w niebezpieczny sposób "Ziomie, bo nasle na ciebie w wakacje moich ziomów a oni tez maja rózdzki. Tyle, ze nazywaja je bejsbolami i moga ich uzywaæ w wakacje." Syriusz cofnal sie troche "E...wiesz co? Mam dosc bicia jak na te wakacje." James od razu popatrzyl sie na niego zmartwiony "Nie mów, ze twoja rodzina nie porzucila pomyslu 'wyprostowania' cie?" Syriusz wzdrygnal sie na wspomnienie wakacji "Nie. Uzywaja bardziej radykalnych metod, które maja mnie 'uzdrowic' i przysposobiæ do sluzenia Voldemortowi." James wciaz patrzyl na niego zmartwiony "Mówie ci, olej ich i w wakacje wracaj do mnie." Syriusz uœmiechnal sie slabo "Chetnie skorzystam, ale co na to twoi?" James odparl "Oni cie lubia, bardziej mama niz tata." i zaczal ja udawac "Oj, jakich masz przystojnych kolegów. A ten Remus taki madry a Syriusz... bla bla bla." Potem zaczal imitowac jego ojca "Moze bys wzial przyklad i bys sie uczyl?" Syriusz pokiwal glowa "Wlasnie, bierz ze mnie przyklad." James popatrzyl zdziwiony "Z ciebie? To znaczy, ze chcemy znów pobic rekord lamania wszelkich przepisów szkolnych?" Syriusz przytaknal z usmiechem "A co, raz sie zyje!" James wykrzyknal "Yeah! Na to liczylem!" Syriusz zaliczyl glebe, gdy to uslyszal "Jestes...niemozliwy." Nagle zobaczyli jak Remus szedl korytarzem wiec Syriusz zaczal machac i krzyknal "Remus!" Gdy Remus doszedl do nich James posdrowil go "O i jest zgubiona owca naszego tria!" Syriusz dodal z usmiechem "Nasza zagubiona owca." Remus poprawil go "Chyba czarna owca." Syriusz wzruszyl ramionami "Wszystko jedno." Jednak Remus potrzasnal glowa wskazujac odznake prefekta "Nie rozumiesz." Gdy James i Syriusz zobaczyli ja wumorwalo ich kompletnie i wpatrywali sie w nia w szoku. Widzac to Remus zwiesil glowe. Syriusz jako pierwszy odzyskal glos "Czy naszemu dyrektorowi cos niecos?" Jamesa uderzyl oczywisty fakt "Prefekt - pilnuje prawa. MOZEMY JE £AMAC ILE WLEZIE!" Syriusz podchwycil to "Remus, jestes naszym przyjacielem wysoko postawionym." i poklepal go po ramieniu. Remus odparl "Ja mam WAS pilnowac i sprowadzac na droge milosci do nauki i praw szkoly." Syriusz zamrugal "E...jasne. To napiszesz, ze na nia powrócilismy a potem... PRAWO JEST PO TO BY JE £AMAC!" Remus gwaltownie zaprotestowal "Nie! Praw nalezy przestrzegac." James dorzucil swoje trzy grosze "Nie. Praw nalezy nie przestrzegac tak, by inny mysleli, ze ich przestrzegasz." Zostalo to goraco poparte przez Syriusza "Zgadzam sie z Jamesem!" James ucieszyl sie "Dwa do jednego!" Syriusz momentalnie rozmarzyl siê "Prawo odtad dla nas nie istnieje!" Remus spojrzal na nich wilkiem "Wrrrrrrrr. Dobra, dobra, ale ja to ukróce!" Widzac to James postanowil zmienic temat "Niedlugo pelnia." Syriusz usmiechnal sie "A wtedy brak zasad." jednak Remus zaznaczyl "Tylko w czasie pelni jest kompletny brak zasad." James zastanowil sie "Swoja droga...kto jest drugim prefektem?" Remus westchnal "Twa oblubienica. Stary, w jej oczach bedziesz spalony. Ty i ja za to, ze ci nic nie bede robil i Syriusz, ze nie przywola nas do porzadku." Syriusz natychmiast zmienil swoja postawe "Praw nalezy przestrzegac." rzekl usmiechajac sie niewinnie


End file.
